Maddian
by Ilovebobbylockwood
Summary: This is filled with Maddian and only Maddian it is set after the last episode of season 2 so do please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Maddian FF. This FF is going to continue from the last episode of season 2. Although, I am going to change the last part a teensy bit. This FF will be filled with Maddian moments as I do not have the heart to keep them apart Or to keep putting them through trials. There will be minor trouble but nothing major. Nothing our favourite couple can't handle. Enjoy and let me know if you like it.**

Rhydian's POV

Maddy hugged Shannon and then tom. Then she came and stood in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there looking at her. I didn't want her to go but nothing I said would stop her so what was the point. She already knew that I didn't want her to go. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Her deep melted, milk chocolate, brown eyes, which were watery from unshed tears, into my bluey grey ones which were also watery. Then she said it. Them three word that I had wanted to say to her and wanted her to say to me ever since the day she had kissed my cheek in front of the hospital before running of with tom and Shan. The words that I had wanted to say so many times it drove me crazy but I couldn't say them because I didn't know if she felt the same way and I couldn't lose her. I would rather keep my feelings hidden and keep Maddy.

Maddy:"I love you"

i looked at her shocked then before I knew it I could no longer hod back. I pulled her toward me and kissed her soft lips. As she reciprocated I moved in pulling her closer to deepen the kiss but becoming aware of our audience she pulled away. I told her I loved her to although I thought to myself that I didn't care about anybody watching I didn't know when I was going to see her again. I had to think of something... Eureka that's it! Still holding Maddy in a hug I whispered in her ear

me: "Maddy, Jana's pack is only about an hour away if you run at full speed. Come halfway into the woods tonight once everyone has gone to sleep ok? I have a plan but you can't tell anyone especially not Jana. I love you mads I can't be without you. I've only just got you and I cannot lose you again. Don't think about anything just tell me you'll be there. Please mads I love you."

I moved away fro her a little And looked into her eyes. She nodded slightly before I lent in and kissed her again. "Ill sniff you out ok" someone coughed and I pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers and told her I loved her again.

Maddy: "I love you too Rhydian. I will do anything to bee with you. You are my life my everything."

She hugged me hard before she moved away ad took her parents outstretched hands. They started walking away. Tom and Shan walked towards me and tom held on to both me and Shan as all three of us let go of our tears. With every step she took I could feel the pain in my chest grow. It was as if my heart was being ripped out. I tried to free myself from tom but Shannon put her hand out and shook her head. Tom pulled us closer to himself.

Tom: "look"

Confused me and Shan looked up to see Maddy and her parents had transformed into there wolf selves. Maddy was slightly behind them. She turned towards us, sighed then followed her parents. At that point I could take it no longer. I fell to my knees and cried and howled for all I was worth. I heard Maddy's distressed howl back and realised how difficult I must be making this for her. I tried to control myself. Tom and Shan were trying to console me but I didn't want consoling. I wanted Maddy. Thinking off Maddy I stopped the howling but my body racked and heaved dry sobs. Tom and Shan helped me up and we started walking away. Shan mentioned something about me staying with tom for a few days and how she would explain to the Vaughn's . To be honest I wasn't really listening for the pain in my heart was growing with every second that passed. I was glad that tom and sham were there for me. I loved them so much. They were like my brother and sister. I knew now I had to make my plan work for all our sakes or else we would lose Maddy. I would lose Maddy. This was not an option I was not going to lose her. I lover her and she loves me. She actually loves me. With this thought I straighten up a bit as we head over to toms. I will explain the plan to them once we are inside. I don't want anyone to hear us...

**duh duh duh! Let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome I want to make my writing better write what the audience wants to read so pleas do leave me reviews. The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys I wrote my first chapter but I got no comments :( but I did get 1 follower so I will carry on to the next chapter. Please feel free to criticise and leave your thoughts.**

Shannon's POV

Maddy hugged me and then tom. Then she went and stood in front of Rhydian. Emma and Dan came and hugged me and tom and then moved away as tom held onto me. We were both crying. We stood a little away from Maddy and Rhydian. She said something to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what she had said was I love you. Before we Knew it Rhydian was grabbing hold of mads and kissing her and she kissed him back before pulling away. I think she remembered we were all there. Me and tom looked at each other and smiled before he whispered in my ear "took them long enough." I let out a little giggle sob and hit his arm. I looked up to see he had a little smile on his face. When we looked back at mads and rhyds they were leaning against each other's foreheads. I could just about hear Rhydian saying that he loved Maddy too before he kissed her again. Then Daniel coughed so Maddy and Rhydian pulled apart.

maddy and Rhydian were still hugging though. It tugged at my heart to see them like this. I looked up at tom to see he was feeling the same as me. Normally Rhydian was so strong but today he looked defeated and I could completely understand why. Then I saw Rhydian whisper something to Maddy and Maddy whispers something back before Rhydian kissed Maddy again and then let her go. I resolved to ask him about this later. Maddy walked up to her parents and took their offered hands as they began to walk away. Tom walked us up to Rhydian and held him closer to us. Rhydian has tears streaming down his face. It was so hard to watch. He then tried to break free from tom but understanding what he was trying to do I put my hand out and shook my head. I knew if he went after Maddy now he would leave with them and that wasn't safe. He looked at me his eyes pleading to let him go and I could no longer look at him so instead I put my arm around him and tom held us even closer. Then he spoke.

Tom:" look"

As we all looked up we saw that the smith's had turned into their wolf selves. Maddy was slightly behind her parents. She looked toward us, sighed, then went to follow her parents. As soon as she was out of sight Rhydian fell to his knees, clutching the left side of his chest near his heart and he started to howl and sob uncontrollably. Me and tom sat next to him trying to console him knowing that it was only Maddy who would be able to do it but we still had to try. I think he realised how hard he was making this for Maddy when we heard her distressed howl back. He stopped howling but his body racked and heaved dry sobs. His ashen face wet with tears. Me and tom lifted him up and we started to trudge back. I thought something.

Me:"hey tom can Rhydian crash at yours for a few nights? I don't think we should leave him on his own. I can stay the weekend to if that's ok?"

Tom:"yeah sure that's fine. Mums away for the week anyway. Some doctors conference thing. But what do we tell the Vaughn's?"

Me:"don't worry I'll sort them out. I'll get Rhydian some clothes as well."

Rhydian had been slumping a little but now he stood up straighter as we neared toms house. God I loved these two. They were like the brothers I never had. Rhydian, when he wanted, was the sweet and compassionate one. Always listening to my problems and giving me advice when I couldn't talk to anyone else. Then there was tom, he was the joke teller. Always knew how and when to make me laugh and forget about the world. They would both lay their lives to protect the ones that they loved. Their family and friends. Their pack. Then there was Maddy. We were practically sisters and I loved her. I already missed her. I can't believe she was gone.

Tom:"SHAN! Earth to Shan!"

Me:"wh wh what? Why did you scare me?

I look around and I realise we are already in toms house.

Tom:"what were you thinking about?"

me:"nothing. Where's Rhydian?"

tom:"ok. He's gone to the bathroom. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

me:"no thanks I'm fine."

tom:"ok"

me:"tom..."

tom:"yes..."

me:"do you think Rhydian will be ok?"

tom:"to be honest Shan I'm just not sure." He says with a frown.

Just then Rhydian walked in to the kitchen.

Rhydian:"what are you guys talking about?"

me:"nothing. Tom just asked if I wanted anything. Do you want anything?"

Rhydian:"I want Maddy..." I cut him short

me:"Rhydian..." He cts me off

Rhydian:"no Shan! Nothing! All I want is Maddy. I can't live without her. I can't lose her. Maddy gave me you and tom in the form of a brother and sister as well as my best friends and I am so grateful for that because if I didn't have you two I would probably be dead right now but I need Maddy. She is the air I breath ok? And I cannot be without her. She if my other half. She is the alpha female to my male. Now I have a plan but I need my sisters and brothers help" he says looking at me and tom."so are you going to help me?"

I am in tears. So is tom. We cannot believe Rhydian just said all that he is normally so reserved and never shows his true feelings. I throw myself into his arms. I think he's a bit surprised but he holds me and strokes my hair in a brotherly fashion. Tom joins in the hug.

me:" I'll do whatever it takes."

tom:" me to bro."

Rhydian:" right let's go inside so I can tell you"

We pull apart and walk into the living room.

Rhydian's POV

i took Shan and tom into the living room. I was so glad I had taken everything of my chest. Shannon had hugged me and cried which was very unlike her but I hadn't minded though I was a little surprised at first. Then instinct kicked in saying I should try to comfort her so I stroked her hair in a brotherly way. She was my sister after all. We All sat down on opposite couches and Shan and tom looked at me expectantly.

Me:" when I said I had a plan I meant a plan on how we could meet Maddy tonight. I have a very brief idea for a plan to bring her back forever but that will take time and planning from all of us."

tom/Shan:" ok but how do we meet mads tonight?"

Rhyds:" before when I was hugging Maddy..." I felt my cheeks redden before tom piped in " it looked more than just hugging from where we were standing bro," and he winked. My face heated even more.

me:" you would notice wouldn't you. Bro." I joke back.

Shan:" ok fight after. Tell me how I can meet Maddy?"

Rhyds:" we'll before I was so rudely interrupted..." I stare pointedly at tom before continuing " tom do you remember when you told me about you and your dad going on camping trips?"

tom:" yes..."

me:" we'll I told Maddy to come to the woods halfway from Jana's pack and we are going to meet her there. We can all think of a plan then. But we need a tent and blankets, torches, pillows ect. We will all sleep in the woods tonight."

tom:" I'll make some food..." I was just about to interrupt but tom continued " look mate I know you don't want to eat neither do we. But Maddy won't eat if we don't and she's living in the wild so she will need all the strength she can get. She is my sister and friend before she is your girl and I take care of my sisters!" He finished matter of factly.

I looked at tom and pulled my scariest wold face and in my most deathliest whisper I spoke " it took guts for you to say that but Maddy is mine first. She isn't only my girl she is my everything."

tom:" oh drop the dog face, little cub you don't scare me. Plus your my brother and I trust you not to hurt me."

Shan:" oh thank goodness for a moment I thought you were serious Rhydian."

me and tom were both laughing at Shannon's facial expression.

Me:" right. I say we set of about 9 as it'll take about an hour to get there with all that we are carrying and we have to set up before Maddy gets there. I told her to leave as soon as everyone was asleep and not to tell anyone. Especially not Jana. As good as Jana is now I still don't trust her."

Shan:" Rhydian ?"

me:" yeah Shan?"

Shan:" why are you taking me and tom? I mean as much as we'd like to see our sister again wouldn't you want this time alone with her?"

me:" Shan we are family. Maddy needs you and tom as much as she needs me just like I need you guys and her as well. Me and Maddy will get our time alone but I'm not going on my own and not letting you see Maddy to. I want us all together forever."

Shan:" ok Rhyds. Whatever you say." She was in tears again. I knelt I front of her and wiped her eyes.

me:" hey Shan stop with all the crying you're gonna set me if to."

She nodded and me and tom headed upstairs to get the tents and the other supplies whilst Shan went to the kitchen to cook the food. I stood still for a moment and closed my eyes. I was begging Maddy to hear me say I miss her. As I began to open my eyes I heard maddy's voice in my head telling me she missed me to. I quickly fully shut my eyes and tell her I love her she replies saying " I love you too Rhydian. I can't wait to see you tonight take care of yourself and Shan and tom." I tell her I would take care of them and that I can't wait either but before I can hear her reply tom nudges me and our connection is broken. I have heard of this were if wolfbloods are soul mates they can communicate with each other through the mind. It was something called anis I think. Well at least I can still talk to her. Me and tom have finally finished and we carry all the stuff down. Shannon is just finishing of packing the food. We still have 2 hours to go so we all go and sit on the sofa and flick through the tv channels as all we can do now is wait.


End file.
